


Early emergency broadcast

by MordredLJselfship (mordredllewelynjones)



Series: Main self ship AU [7]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Not Reader Insert, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Self Insert, married, mentions of death but no one is dead or dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/MordredLJselfship
Summary: A computer malfunction leads to sad faces all round but not in the way one might expect.A self ship fic.Self insert NOT reader insert.If you don't like it then don't read or interact.No sex or rude stuff in this story.





	Early emergency broadcast

“If you are watching this then I am dead.”

  
Mordred and Oswald stared in horror at the screen. They had been searching for something in the library whilst Edward popped to the shops when his computer had switched on automatically and started to broadcast this message.

  
“I'd say that I hope it was an exciting and impressive spectacle but it's me so of course it was.”

  
There was a broad grin on his face and a distinct air of Riddler level confidence about him in that brief moment. So sure that even to the last no one would truly be able to best or outshine him Then he pushed his glasses further up his nose and cleared his throat before continuing in a much more serious fashion.

  
“Although, of course, that is completely ridiculous as death is simply an inevitable part of our life cycle. An unavoidable occurrence devoid of glamour or any other form of reward. Trust me, I have seen more than enough of it to know” Ed said matter-of-factly “I have already put my funeral plans in place. I would tell you not to bother mourning at my graveside as my conscious self won't be there to see it but I know you both too well by now to bother asking something so impossible of the two of you. I shall simply take the time to say in advance, seeing that as I record this I still have the ability to do so, that I appreciate the sentiment.”

  
There was a pause during which Edward bit his lip and looked down at the floor. A hand raked through his hair, a nervous tick of his, as he chose his next words. All Oswald and Mordred could do was clutch at each other, tears streaming down their cheeks as their quiet sobs punctuated the temporary silence. They wanted to know what happened, to go searching for their beloved and discover how he had met his fate so unexpectedly, but found themselves captives of the video playing in front of them.

  
“I guess I might as well get to the main reason for this video” Ed continued finally “You see, I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I don't know how I will die so I can't be sure whether I got the chance to properly say farewell before the end. That being the case I thought it best that I prepare for the worst case scenario.”

  
There was another pause and this time when he resumed it was with a voice that sounded on the verge of breaking due to the sheer overwhelming nature of the emotions suppressed within him.

  
“I want to tell you how much you both mean to me. Meeting you made me believe not only in fate but in second chances. I can safely say that in just being with me the two of you have each saved me in more ways than you can imagine. You made life worth living.

  
Being married to you, being loved by you, has been my greatest privileged. Whether I deserved the affection and validation you both so lovingly showed towards me is a subject which I know we are forever destined to disagree on but I just want you to know that I am grateful for all you have done for me. I never would have suspected to be married to two men as wonderful as you both and in that respect I believe it is safe to say that I am the luckiest man in the world.

  
I would say that I'll miss you but I doubt that will be possible given the circumstances. However, it breaks my heart to think that as you watch this the day has finally come when we shall be forever parted. It is a day I foolishly wish would never come to pass. My only hope is that this message will offer at least a tiny bit of closure. With that in mind I guess there is nothing else I can say except goodbye. Goodbye, Mordred. Goodbye, Oswald. Always remember that I loved you.”

  
There was a brief shot of Edward's tear streaked face before the video cut off only to loop back to the beginning a moment later. The spell it had held over its audience; however, had finally broken. Oswald and Mordred gaped at one another in despair and confusion as they tried to process what was happening. Neither of them knew what to do next. Finding out what had actually happened seemed like the obvious step but where to begin? As it turned out they were saved from making this decision by the sound of the front door opening and closing following by a voice in the hallway.

  
“You would not believe what the man behind the counter said to me at the store. Never have I met such a complete ignoramus.”

  
Sounds of activity could be heard briefly from the direction of the kitchen before footsteps approached the library and Edward entered the room.

  
“I'm afraid I wasn't able to get Mordred's milk. The guy at the store didn't even know what soya was! When I tried to explain it to him he then became under the impression that I was after baked beans. Unbelievable” Ed grumbled. Then he caught sight of his husbands’ faces and did a double take. “What is the matter?” He asked, looking worried “You both look as though you have seen a ghost.”

  
The only immediate response Edward received to his question was to be almost knocked off his feet by the force of the hug which his husbands’ engulfed him in. All he could do was splutter in winded bewilderment as Oswald's tears soaked into his jacket and Mordred squeezed him still tighter. It wasn't until Edward caught sight of the computer screen out of the corner of his eye that he finally understood.

  
He extracted himself from the embrace with difficulty and approached the faulty technology. “Stupid thing” he muttered darkly “It's been acting up for days now. Deleting things, unearthing old files and such. I meant to fix it this evening before it became too much of nuisance but it looks as though I was too late to prevent that.” He sighed, his vexation at the malfunctioning equipment clear as he grasped the mouse and attempted to put an end to the video’s incessant loop. However, things did not go to plan.

  
“Hello, this is Ed. Edward Nygma. If you have found this video then I am going to assume that you have done so because I am now dead and my personal effects are currently being sorted through.”

  
It was not the same video. That much was instantly clear. The Ed in this video looked a few years younger and you could see that he was wearing his old forensic examiner's lab coat from when he used to work at the GCPD. In fact, a quick assessment of the backdrop behind him revealed that this message had been recorded within the walls of the police station itself, in the morgue which at the time had been Edward's home away from home.

  
In the library at Van Dahl manor Ed's eyes widened with horror and he tried desperately to cease playback of this second massage whilst Oswald and Mordred watched on in heavy-hearted curiosity.

  
“A source of comfort or of pain, believed in by some yet treated by others with disdain, with you from birth until you grow old, try as you might you cannot escape my hold? What am I?” the Edward on screen asked and he actually paused for a moment before continuing.

  
“Fate. Or destiny, if you prefer. What I am trying to say is that death takes us all and I'm fine with that. I would hardly be in the right job if I wasn't, I suppose. I expect a fear of death can be quite a hindrance in my line of work.”

  
He let out a small laugh but it did nothing to lighten the mood of his audience. The reason being that behind the smiling light hearted facade which was being presented to them lay a heart very clearly filled with pain and sadness, something which Oswald and Mordred picked up on at once. Such emotions were to be expected when talking about one’s own demise, of course, but the marked difference in attitude in terms of the two videos showed that things were not that simple. The cause of Edward Nygma’s poorly hidden sorrow was not, in fact, death but life.

  
“I’m not sure how long I have been gone or who it is who has found my body. As the power of seeing into the future is not one which humans possess I shall simply make an educated guess and assume that I am currently addressing one of my fellow colleagues from down at the GCPD. I hope that my unavoidable absence from work has not inconvenienced anyone or caused a negative impact on any investigations. If so then you have my sincerest apologies from beyond the grave. You will find copies of case files from the assignments I am currently working on, plus notes of my observations and insights, in the single drawer metal filing cabinet near the light up arrow sign in the corner. I hope they will prove useful to you.

  
I have already made the necessary arrangements regarding my funeral. Everyone down at the precinct is invited. Detective Gordon, Detective Bullock, Captain Essen, Doctor Thompkins, Miss Kringle. I understand though if no one is able to come. I’m sure everyone has much more important things to attend to. It’s not like I’ll notice the difference anyway, being dead and all. Anyway, I guess that is everything. This is Edward Nygma bidding everyone farewell.”

  
The video having now reached its end Edward, who had been temporarily paralysed by the intense feelings of mortification coursing through him, finally had the sense to pull computer’s plug out of the socket and they were finally treated to a moment of uninterrupted silence. It was finally broken by Edward heaving a heavy sigh as he sunk into a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands.

  
Despite how obvious his discomfort was; however, he still tried to brush his feelings aside when he addressed his companions.“It’s just impossible to find halfway decent technology in Gotham these days” he said in a way which was supposed to come off as light and laced with a hint of good humoured annoyance but which instead fell flat. He tried to remedy this with an attempted smile yet all he managed was a grimace.

  
“You don't have to pretend that you are ok.”

  
Edward looked up as Mordred ran a hand gently through Ed’s hair whilst Oswald perched himself precariously on the arm of the chair his husband now occupied and put an arm around him.

  
“It's nothing” Ed insisted, voice heavy with self disappointment “Just an old video. I'm stupid for letting it get to me. Considering the shock the first message undoubtedly gave you both it should probably be you two in my place. I have nothing to be upset about.”

  
“Yes you do” Mordred prompted quietly. Edward glanced at him, almost as though seeking permission for something, before turning to look at his own fidgeting hands whilst he decided what his next words were going to be. Then the emotional dam broke.

  
“No one cared!” He burst out angrily “I know it was a long time ago and that as I did not, in fact, die back then we cannot know for sure but I am willing to bet that not a single person would have been upset had I passed away. It would probably have taken them ages to even bother coming to check on and find me because I mattered so little to them. And the worst part of it is how much the approval of those people meant to me, how much the validation of unsympathetic idiots still dictates so much of my life. I have wasted so much on people that never cared and I hate it! I am so stupid!”

  
He leapt up from his chair and began to pace up and down the room in an agitated fashion before coming to a halt in the middle of the room with his face buried in his hands once more, something resembling a choked sob escaping from his lips.

  
“It's alright” Oswald whispered soothingly, moving in close so as to capture Edward's lips in a chaste but loving kiss “You are not the only one. I have been there too. You just wanted someone in your life, there is nothing wrong with that. They were the fools for not realising what they were missing when they pushed you aside. It's not your fault.”

  
Ed took a deep breath and closed his eyes relishing the gentle kisses Oswald was giving him as he learnt into the warm and comforting embrace which Mordred had enveloped him in. They stayed that way for a while whilst Ed used the faint sounds of three hearts beating as one to ground himself, to remind himself that now things were different. He had people who loved him, people who thought he mattered.

  
“Shall we go to bed?” Mordred asked, finally breaking the silence “I don't know about you two but I have had more than enough of today.”

  
“I think that might be the best idea anyone has had all day” Oswald replied with feeling. He sounded tired, in more ways than one.

  
Ed smiled and this time it was a genuine one. He nodded. Yes, cuddling up together in bed whilst they waited for today to come to an end sounded like a great idea.

  
**The end.**


End file.
